Salade de sortilège et Cocktail de conséquences
by oOtiteficOo
Summary: Prenez deux ou trois pincés de sortilèges, ajouter trois personnages qui ne se supporte pas, agiter le tout et ça donne… HGDM et HGSS garantit !
1. Chapter 1

Salade de sortilèges et cocktails de conséquences

Résumé :

Prenez deux ou trois pincés de sortilèges, ajouter trois personnages qui ne se supporte pas, agiter le tout et ça donne…

HG/DM et HG/SS garantit !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Cette histoire se passe pendant la 7e année du trio. Elle ne prend en compte que certains éléments des tomes précédents. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Accident en cour de potion :**

-Pas de doute Miss Granger, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte.

La jeune fille se retînt au mur. Enceinte ? Ca ne pouvait être possible ! Elle n'avait jamais… Elle était encore… Ca ne devait être qu'une simple indigestion. Après tout, ça peut arriver d'avoir du retard. Même de deux mois. Et les nausées, elle en avait uniquement depuis…la semaine dernière !

-Vous…vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

-Certaine. J'ai vérifié trois fois et à chaque fois, le test était positif.

-Mais, je n'ai… Enfin je veux dire… Je suis encore vierge !

-Ca aussi je le sais. La potion me l'a indiquée.

-Mais…comment ?

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit !

-Et bien, j'ai fait des recherches et il semble que se soit à cause du sort mêlé à la fumée que vous avez respiré il y a deux mois de cela. expliqua l'infirmière.

-L'accident en cour de potion ?

-Exactement.

_Flash-back_

-Cette année, chacun d'entre vous à choisit de suivre mon cours en option pour les ASPICs. Nous allons commencer ce premier trimestre par étudier les différents poisons qui peuvent exister dans le monde de la magie. Maintenant, sortez vos livres et ouvrez les à la page 27.

Tandis que les élèves s'exécutèrent, le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, mains croisées derrière le dos, sa robe flottant derrière lui. En bonne élève modèle, Hermione avait déjà sortit ses affaires et jeta un coup d'œil à la classe. Avec Lavande et Seamus, elle était la seule Gryffondor qui avait choisit cette matière en option, Ron et Harry préférant l'option enchantement. Il y avait également une élève de Serdaigle, Padma Patil et aucun élève de Poufsouffle. La majorité des élèves étaient des Serpentard : Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Milicent Bulstrode et Theodore Nott.

-Qui peut me parler du poison de Yersinia ? interrogea Rogue.

Instinctivement, Hermione leva la main.

-Quelqu'un d'autre connaît la réponse ? demanda-t-il en insistant du regard sur les Serpentards.

Avec son petit air fière et insupportable, Drago leva la main.

-Ah ! Mr Malfoy je vous écoute.

-Le poison de Yersinia est un poison lent, il agit au bout de 2 à 3 jours, et indétectable qui provoque des symptômes semblables à ceux de la peste Moldu.

-Très bien ! 10 points pour Serpentards. fit Rogue en se tournant vers son tableau noir.

Il agita sa baguette et les instructions apparurent.

-Vous me réaliser ce poison seul en suivant _scrupuleusement_ le protocole écrit au tableau. Vous avez trois heures à partir de maintenant.

Dans un raclement de chaises sur le sol, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent leur potion.

Voici comment commença cette dernière année pour Hermione. Elle avait passé l'été chez Ron, comme d'habitude, en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny. Ces deux derniers étaient ensemble depuis le mois de Mai de leur 6e année et, lorsqu'il appris la nouvelle, Ron surprit tout le monde en félicitant son meilleur ami et sa sœur, disant qu'il était heureux d'avoir Harry comme beau frère et qu'il ne pouvait trouver mieux. Bill et Fleur ainsi que Lupin et Tonks s'étaient unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire durant le mois d'Août.

Hermione ajoutait ses yeux de scarabée quand une détonation provenant du chaudron de Goyle fit sursauter les élèves. Un nuage de fumée noir envahit la pièce, faisant tousser Hermione. Severus Rogue se dirigea en hâte près du chaudron.

-Tout le monde sort de la salle ! Vite ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir inspecter le chaudron.

En panique, les élèves obéirent et tout le monde, à l'exception du professeur, se retrouva devant la porte fermée de la salle de classe.

-Mais quel boulet celui-là ! lança Padma.

-La ferme Patil ! répliqua le Serpentard.

-Elle a raison, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mélanger la veinule de Dragon avec l'eau bénite avant de la mettre dans la potion ? N'importe quel imbécile sait que ça produit un puissant fumigène ! continua Hermione.

-Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! intervînt Malfoy.

-Et toi petite fouine, pourquoi ne l'a tu pas interrompu ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu quand tu regardais ce qu'il faisait !

-Ne commence pas Granger, ça va mal se finir !

Hermione éclata de rire se qui agaça Malfoy au plus au point.

-Ne te fout pas de moi salle petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago sortit sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille et les élèves s'écartèrent de plusieurs pas, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Hermione imita le jeune homme et sortit sa baguette.

-Tu n'as pas peur Granger ?

-De toi ? Pas le moins du monde !

C'était une situation idéale pour Drago de rabattre le caquet de cette Miss-je-sais-Tout, ses deux amis n'étant pas là. Hermione avait gagné en assurance durant l'été et se fichait de devoir donner une bonne correction à ce Serpentard. Après tout, rien ne disait que ridiculiser un apprenti Mangemort n'était interdit ! Tous deux se toisèrent du regard.

-Expelliarmus !

-Impedimenta !

-Stupefix !

Les trois sorts fusèrent d'un coup. Interloqué, les deux ennemis regardèrent par curiosité qui était la troisième personne. Le professeur Rogue. Il y eu une détonation et les trois sorts se percutèrent mutuellement, formant une boule de lumière qui s'éleva dans les airs. Les trois sorciers maintenait chacun leur sorts, par peur de se qui pouvait se passer s'ils lâchaient prise. Puis la boule se transforma en faisceau lumineux qui vînt percuter la jeune Gryffondor de plein fouet, celle-ci tombant inconsciente sur le sol.

_Fin du Flash-back_

La jeune sorcière s'installa sur une chaise du bureau de l'Infirmière. Trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avorter, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses cours dans cet état non plus. Et le père de ce bébé qu'allait-il dire ? Et puis qui était le père d'ailleurs ? Lorsqu'elle posa cette question à Mme Pomfresh, la réponse faillit la faire s'évanouir.

-Et bien, étant donné qu'il y avait deux hommes présents lors de cet incident, je dirai que c'est l'un des deux. Mais nous pourrons le savoir, hélas, qu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

-Attendez, attendez ! Vous voulez dire, que ce bébé, a pour père soit le professeur Rogue soit Drago Malfoy? s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, pointant son ventre du doigt.

-Effectivement.

Sans voix, Hermione se rassit doucement sur sa chaise. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et que le père était soit le prof de potion soit un Mangemort en puissance ! Pauvre enfant ! A peine conçut, la vie ne le gâtait pas.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrir, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Le directeur, ainsi que les pères potentiels venait d'entrer.

-Vous nous avez demandé ma chère Pompom ? fit Dumbledore de son air joyeux.

-Oui. Mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Trois chaises apparurent et les convives prirent place.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat. commença-t-elle.

-Nous vous écoutons. s'impatienta Rogue.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'incident qui c'est produit en Septembre lors de votre premier cour de potion avec les 7e année.

Tous trois acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Et bien la conséquence de ce malentendu fait que cette jeune fille ici présente est enceinte.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? interrogea Malfoy qui s'ennuyait royalement.

-Vous êtes le père…

Cette nouvelle lança un froid dans la pièce. Drago devînt encore plus blanc que la tenue d'infirmière de Mme Pomfresh.

-…où bien c'est vous, professeur Rogue.

-Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

-Oui…j'ai entendu parler d'un cas similaire. Mais ça c'est passer il y a une centaine d'année. intervînt le professeur Dumbledore. La préparation d'une potion avait mal tournée, une fumée s'était dégager du chaudron et, plus tard, lors d'un duel sorcier de l'époque, la jeune femme qui avait préparer la potion avait reçue deux sortilèges de plein fouet. D'ailleurs, cette femme eut des jumeaux et à ce qu'on disait, ils étaient magnifiques ! Mais dans ce cas précis, la question du père ne se posait pas, comme il n'y avait qu'un homme présent lors de l'affrontement.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi le fait de recevoir trois sortilège après avoir respirer une potion qui est mal faite rend une femme enceinte ! répliqua Rogue.

-Voyez mon cher Severus ceci fait partit des plus beaux mystères de la magie… fit Albus.

-En tout cas, même si je suis le père, jamais, ce bâtard ne portera le nom des Malfoy ! s'emporta Drago.

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta précipitamment la salle. Rogue voulu le rattraper mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

-Laisser lui le temps de se calmer et de digérer cette nouvelle.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille qui se mit à pleurer, le visage dans ses mains. Elle allait se retrouver toute seule avec son bébé sur les bras si ça continuait ainsi.

-Co…comment…je…v…vais faire ? sanglota-t-elle. Les…les cours…et…et les Aspics…et après ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main chaude et plein de soutient.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger. Je serais là. On sera tous là.

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de son interlocuteur. Rogue. Rogue le maître des potions sans cœur qui effrayait ses élèves, de la première à la dernière année. Rogue l'homme qui n'avait sûrement jamais aimé une quelconque personne à par peut être lui-même. Se laissant emporter par les émotions, la jeune Gryffondor se blotti dans les bras réconfortant de l'ancien Serpentard.


End file.
